Nochevieja 1925
by Stear's Girl
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.- Lectura fuerte, sólo para adultos de amplio criterio. Esta será una fiesta de Nochevieja inolvidable para Candy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi... yo me los cojo prestados para recrear golosuras sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_A petición de las albertfans (y mía también, pa'qué me hago zonza) les ofrezco la versión corregida y aumentada de la locura golosa que escribí para Halloween. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Es del género sci-fi erótico, así que obviamente los hechos no corresponden a ninguna historia real (que yo sepa)._

_Se hace la advertencia de que el contenido erótico de este mini fic es **MUY FUERTE**, pero he hecho lo posible para que sea explícito sin caer en lo grotesco. Si este tipo de escenas no te gustan, te invito a no leer. Y si lees y te gusta, déjame un comentario. Gracias de cualquier forma._

Dedicado a mis amigolosas **Friditas, Clau, Azu y**** Black Cat,** que me defenderán de las hordas airadas, jajajaja...

_,._

* * *

.-

_**NOCHEVIEJA 1925**_

En un lujoso despacho ubicado en la penúltima planta del más moderno rascacielos de Chicago, con impresionantes vistas al lago Michigan, se está liquidando una misteriosa transacción comercial.

_-Excelente, señor Pavlovski. Justo lo que queríamos. ¿Ha probado su eficacia?_

_-Sí, señores. Con animales y humanos. He estado siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que ustedes me indicaron y los apuntes que me proporcionaron. En el portafolios he puesto una muestra de la fórmula e instrucciones claras y precisas para una futura producción._

Los tres apuestos caballeros que presiden el despacho le extienden un maletín repleto de dinero y el visitante a su vez entrega el portafolios forrado de piel con el que había entrado en el edificio.

_-Perfecto. Ahora tome el dinero, márchese y no diga una palabra a nadie, jamás. Estará siempre vigilado para evitar que hable, ¿comprende?-_ dispuso el más joven de ellos, un guapo muchacho de pelo rubio arenoso que aparenta de unos veintiocho años.

_-Por supuesto, señor..._

_-Nuestros nombres no importan. Oficialmente usted nunca vino a este despacho, ni nos ha visto jamás, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Entendido. Adiós, pues._

El siniestro hombre sale del despacho, y los jóvenes contemplan el contenido del maletín con una sonrisa perversa de satisfacción.

_-Por fin. El día ha llegado…-_ dijo uno de ellos, el más apuesto y mayor en edad, pero aun joven. Un hombre muy atractivo ciertamente, pero que para desconcierto de su entorno social seguía soltero. Sin embargo, tenía sus razones para no casarse. De hecho, no lo hará jamás. Aun así, el futuro de su linaje está asegurado ya que él tiene una heredera y además sus sobrinos tienen descendencia.

o-o-o-o

* * *

Días después, el viento silbaba con poderosa energía, como si tuviera vida propia y movía a su antojo las gruesas ramas de los árboles. La noche era tenebrosa, sin luna… y a pesar de todo alegre porque es Nochevieja.

La mansión Andrew en Lakewood resplandecía entre la negrura de la noche como una fascinante y a la vez tenebrosa fuente de luz. Terry Grandchester -conocido en el mundo del espectáculo como Terrence Baker- y su esposa Candy White-Andrew volvían a ella después de mucho tiempo a una lujosa fiesta de Nochevieja organizada por Annie y Archie Cornwell. Al matrimonio Grandchester no les gustó la idea, pues a Terry no le acaba de caer bien Archie y Candy aun guarda muchos recuerdos tristes de su vida en esa mansión: las muertes de Anthony, Stear y la tía Elroy eran los más dolorosos. Así pues, las cartas y las llamadas telefónicas se convirtieron en los únicos medios por los cuales Candy se comunicaba con Albert, Archie y Annie.

Para evitarse incomodidades, y por la carrera de Terry, los Grandchester habían decidido establecerse en Londres inmediatamente después de contraer matrimonio: así no tendrían que excusarse todo el tiempo por no ir a la casa que el único Cornwell superviviente había heredado. Pero ahora estaban viviendo temporalmente en Nueva York porque Terry había sido contratado para una temporada en Broadway tras su éxito en el West End londinense y no pudieron rechazar la invitación de los Cornwell.

_-Terry, mi amor, yo no sé cómo puede Archie vivir en esa casa y aun organizar fiestas de Nochevieja con tantos recuerdos tristes. Tómame por rara, pero a mí me parece una falta de respeto por la tía abuela, Stear, Tony o Rosemary, que descansan a unos metros de la casa en el mausoleo familiar._

_-Lo sé, pecosa, pero piensa que esto no es idea de Archibald, sino de Annie. Me da pena por él: se nota que no la ama, y la deja hacer lo que quiera para que no lo moleste mientras él es feliz en Chicago con los negocios y con…_

Mejor se callaba, no sabía si Candy estaba enterada. Además él también tenía cola que le pisaran.

Porque Terry quería a Candy, de eso no había duda. Aunque su matrimonio aun no daba fruto después de cinco años casados, estaba a gusto con ella y era feliz. Pero también se aburría en la cama con su mujer. A pesar de que sus encuentros íntimos eran frecuentes, apasionados y tiernos, él deseaba hacer con ella aquellas _sucias_ prácticas que conoció en un gira por París y a las que sabía que toda señora de alta sociedad se negaría en redondo. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que pronto se lo iba a proponer, pero nunca se acabó de decidir. Su indecisión fuera del mundo teatral era de sobra conocida. Incluso había perdido valiosos contratos por no acabar de decidirse a firmarlos.

Así que en vez de hablarlo con Candy para ver si podía complacerlo, en cuanto llegó él solo a Nueva York para ultimar los detalles de su gira americana se reencontró con su antigua colega Karen Kleiss, quien le hizo saber de una forma que no daba lugar a dudas el interés que tenía por meterse en su cama. Siempre había deseado al guapo castaño y no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad, aunque no era nada discreta y pronto el _affaire_ entre los dos actores de teatro del momento fue plato principal en los cotilleos sobre farándula. Cuando llegó Candy a Nueva York para alcanzar a su marido tuvo que soportar estoicamente las murmuraciones malintencionadas de media ciudad; mientras la carrera de Karen subía como la espuma gracias al romance clandestino.

La dulce voz de su mujer sacó de sus pensamientos al actor.

_-Terry, Annie dice que Archie tiene otra mujer en Chicago… ¿Lo sabías? ¿La conoces?_

_-Así es, Candy. Se llama Laura y era secretaria en las oficinas de Chicago de tu familia. Albert todavía estaba en Brasil estudiando bichos del Amazonas cuando lo supe, así que cuando tu cuñado fue a Nueva York por negocios hablé con él, pensando en ti y en tu hermana, pero… Archie es feliz con ella y Annie ha aceptado el arreglo para salvar las apariencias y porque lo ama._

Si Archie mantiene a su querida en un encantador loft de Chicago; en Nueva York Terry tenía instalada a su amante, esa antigua compañera de trabajo de los primeros tiempos profesionales en la compañía Strattford. En la Gran Manzana, cerca de Broadway, el actor había adquirido un céntrico apartamento donde tenían lugar aquellos encuentros sexuales, que cada vez eran más frecuentes. Archie se lo echó en cara cuando discutieron sobre la infidelidad del elegante joven, por lo que al final ambos quedaron en no descubrirse más ante sus respectivas mujeres. Ese es el motivo real por el que no se soportan.

_-Qué triste, Terry. Yo no sé si podría aceptar tal cosa, por eso trato de no despegarme de ti, bribón… ¡hay mucha pájara suelta! Me duele dejar mi trabajo en Londres, pero de verdad quise acompañarte esta vez. Además, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Annie y Archie._

Se lo dice mintiéndole. Candy sabe perfectamente con quién duerme su marido cuando se queda toda la noche "en el teatro", según él por cosas relacionadas con la compañía teatral. Karen es el motivo por el cual las faltas a casa de Terry en Nueva York son cada vez más frecuentes y gracias a los servicios de un detective privado la pobre de Eleonor Baker ya no tuvo que hacer malabares para excusar a su hijo ante su nuera a quien realmente apreciaba.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer Candy? Así eran los hombres en aquella época, el mundo del espectáculo era tan proclive a las aventuras y ya podía agradecer que su marido en público la siguiera respetando, que fuese un marido considerado y que siguiera sintiendo deseo por ella. Pero estaba dolida: el hombre con quien se había casado ya no era su Terry, sino el reputado actor y director Terrence Baker, y le era totalmente desconocido. Lo seguía queriendo, era su marido y buen hombre, pero aquella flama de amor intenso se había diluido desde que supo de la historia con Karen.

o-o-o-o

El matrimonio llega a la entrada de la mansión Cornwell en Lakewood y mientras un mozo de la misma recoge el vehículo, la pareja anfitriona los recibe felices. Archie porque sinceramente se alegra de ver a la rubia y Annie porque se muere por presumirle a su hermana de crianza lo buena que es organizando fiestas y despilfarrando la fortuna de su familia.

La Britter sabe perfectamente por qué su marido tiene por amante a Laura: es muy parecida a Candy, su Gatita. Ojos verdes, pelo rubio… Annie aceptó hace mucho que su esposo nunca la va a amar, así que se consuela comprando a manos llenas y dando sorbos a escondidas a su botella de láudano. Su único hijo, el motivo de su apresurado matrimonio con Archibald, está interno en un exclusivo colegio suizo porque al ir creciendo le estorbaba a su madre en su vida social y además a ella le encantaba alardear ante sus amigas de tener al niño en un carísimo internado del frío país helvético.

En el salón de la mansión Terry y Candy se encontraron con una escena algo chocante: se trataba de una fiesta extraña y aburrida en la que hay pocos invitados. A Terry también le parece raro que sea el propio Archie quien esté sirviendo las bebidas a él, a Annie y a Candy habiendo tanta servidumbre, pero enseguida se olvida de ello cuando su hermosa mujer, vestida con un sencillo vestido corto de seda que la hace parecer una dama griega, le invita a bailar. Los bellos rizos naturales de la ojiverde, cortados a lo garçon según la moda de la época, reflejan sensuales destellos que enmarcan su dulce rostro.

La rubia sigue siendo preciosa y los años no han hecho más que aumentar su atractivo marcando sus hermosas curvas. Mientras bailan, al actor se le ocurren algunos calientes planes para disfrutar del cuerpo de su mujer cuando la fiesta haya terminado. A ver si ahora sí se anima a que le dé por atrás y berrea un poco, como Karen, toda una fiera en la cama.

Terminada la melodía, los Grandchester se dirigen hacia donde está el matrimonio Britter, quienes departen alegremente con algunos invitados.

_-¿Dónde está Albert, Elegante? ¿No me digas que sigue con sus excentricidades de cuidar animales raros y todo eso?_

Candy le dio un leve codazo a su marido porque estaba siendo muy imprudente. Archie detestaba ese mote y a la familia tampoco le agradaba que otros se rieran de las actividades de Albert en pro de la naturaleza. Impasible, Archibald responde al actor.

_-No, Terrence, él está de viaje de negocios en Texas. Iba a venir hoy, pero tuvo que quedarse por el mal tiempo que hace allá. Tal vez llegue en dos o tres días._

_-¿Y no crees que a su edad ya debería dejarse de locuras? A estas alturas ya lo hacía casado y con un montón de niños._

Candy está cada vez más apenada.

_-¡Terry! Mi querido Bert no__ es ningún anciano. ¡Sólo tiene treinta y cinco años!_

_-En efecto, Terrence. Mi tío William es joven todavía, y pues la decisión de casarse creo que es algo que sólo a él corresponde. Si me disculpan...-_ Archie se retira de la pareja para atender a otros convidados, y porque sabe que si se queda más tiempo acabará liándose a puñetazos con el marido de su Gatita.

Pasada la incómoda charla, invitados y anfitrión vuelven a disfrutar de la fiesta. Poco a poco los escasos invitados se van retirando hasta que sólo quedan Terry, Candy, Annie y Archie. Pero el marido de Candy y la mujer de Archie se han quedado dormidos en la hermosa mesa del comedor, así que Archie dispone que sean llevados por la servidumbre a sus respectivas habitaciones. A Terry se le instalará en el que aun era el dormitorio de Candy.

_-Oh, qué malos anfitriones somos, Candy, por favor dispénsanos. Creo que Annie ha trabajado con tanto ímpetu en la preparación de la fiesta que al final mira cómo quedó..._

La rubia mira a su marido con pena. Se ve plácidamente dormido, parece agotado.

_-Mi pobre Terry. Si yo le dije que era mala idea conducir desde Nueva York… __Pudimos tomar el tren, pero él dijo que tenía que atender un asunto importante en Pittsburgh._

El "asunto importante" era, cómo no, Karen Kleiss; pues la actriz estaba de gira con su obra en aquella próspera ciudad industrial.

De repente, Archie toma la mano de Candy y le hace una curiosa propuesta.

_-Gatita, ¿recuerdas que hace como quince años se hizo una fiesta en esta casa y te asustaste con el "fantasma"?_

_-Sí, Archie, y no fue gracioso en absoluto. Aunque Anthony me rescató después, pasé mucho miedo._

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprobar que eso no existe, Gatita? ¿O aun eres una miedosa?_

_-Nada de eso, Archibald. Vamos allá y te demostraré que el gallina eres tú._

Después de ayudar a la servidumbre a acostar a Terry en su recámara, quitarle los zapatos y cambiarlo de ropa; Candy sale al pasillo donde Archie la está esperando impaciente.

**o-o-o**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**©Eli_Andrew_Cornwell/Stear's_Girl/MorenetaC**

**o-o-o**

* * *

_**Sobre aviso no hay engaño, aunque empiece normalita, la historia es muy fuerte. Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Va la segunda parte, y aquí empiezan las golosuras... **ADVERTENCIA**: contenido erótico de muy alto voltaje. NO acepto quejas al respecto pues ya se hizo el aviso.

.-

* * *

.-

De repente, Archie toma la mano de Candy y le hace una curiosa propuesta.

_-Gatita, ¿recuerdas que hace como quince años se hizo una fiesta en esta casa y te asustaste con el "fantasma"?_

_-Sí, Archie, y no fue gracioso en absoluto. Aunque Anthony me rescató después, pasé mucho miedo._

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprobar que eso no existe, Gatita? ¿O aun eres una miedosa?_

_-Nada de eso, Archibald. Vamos allá y te demostraré que el gallina eres tú._

Después de ayudar a la servidumbre a acostar a Terry en su recámara, quitarle los zapatos y cambiarlo de ropa; Candy sale al pasillo donde Archie la está esperando impaciente.

* * *

o-o-o

Archie y Candy suben las escaleras hacia la tercera planta de la mansión y el joven se deleita mirando el delicioso movimiento de caderas de la señora Grandchester. Se dirigen hacia el ala prohibida de la mansión que continúa estando abandonada y a oscuras. A Candy le recorre un escalofrío por todo el espinazo, pero se dice a sí misma que no pasa nada. Además, Archie la acompaña esta vez. Cuando entran en la sala de las estatuas rotas el elegante hombre discretamente cierra la puerta.

_-Archie, ¿estás ahí?_

_-Por supuesto, Gatita… ¿qué se te ofrece?_

El joven se acerca sigilosamente a la rubia y susurra en su oído.

_-¿Tienes miedo, preciosa?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Y ya basta de bromas! ¡Quiero volver con mi marido ahora mismo!_

_-¿Pero por qué tan pronto, cariño? La diversión está a punto de comenzar... Te encantará, cielo..._

Dicho esto, Archie besa suavemente el cuello de la chica a la vez que la toca con dulcemente con las yemas de los dedos, transmitiendole una electrizante energía que la hace perder un poco la voluntad, pero no la conciencia. Estará perfectamente despierta para ver, sentir y gozar lo que vendrá.

_-Maldición. Cuánto envidio a ese desgraciado bastardo de Terry. Odio saber que él es tu dueño, que puede hacerte el amor cada que se le antoje, saborear tu dulce piel y beber de tu fuente más íntima. Nunca te he olvidado, Gatita: desde que tenía trece años has sido la reina de mis fantasías más calientes…_

El seductor primo hacía esta confesión a la rubia rozando su nariz en el tierno oído femenino y sin dejar de acariciarla con ternura y deseo contenido.

_-Archie, basta…-_ la rubia suplicaba, pero sin fuerzas, debido a la ponzoña de la desilusión con Terrence y a que en realidad el toque del elegante hombre la estaba excitando mucho. Había algo muy atractivo en él. De hecho, de vez en cuando se soñaba practicando indecentes actos carnales en compañía de Archie o los difuntos Stear y Anthony, sobre todo desde que se enteró de la infidelidad de Terry.

No supo si fue por el alcohol que llevaban las bebidas que degustó en la fiesta, o por puro deseo carnal, pero todo su ser comenzó a responder a las caricias de Archie. Ya no era aquel adolescente delgaducho, sino todo un hombre con cuerpo estilizado y musculoso, muy alto, de atractivos rasgos masculinos, y sin duda con bastante experiencia sexual, a tenor de cómo la estaba haciendo estremecer.

_-¿Te gusta cómo te toco, verdad Gatita? Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto nunca. Si muero después de esta noche bien habrá valido la pena._

_-Hmmmm, sí...-_ Candy ya no pensaba, sólo sentía.

El elegante joven la despojó de su vestido de seda y empezó a palpar su cuerpo desnudo… ¡cuántos años deseando hacerlo! Encendió una luz de gas que iluminó con un halo mortecino la estancia, suficiente para contemplar con avidez a la diosa desnuda que tenía enfrente.

Y él ya no pudo resistirse más. La tumbó en el suelo alfombrado y tras colocarse un preservativo elaborado con caro látex de la India, procedió a acercarse a ella para amarla como hace tanto tiempo desea. Vio el gesto entre ofendido y extrañado en la hermosa rubia que tanto adoraba, por lo que se vio obligado a explicar el motivo de ponerse esa protección. Ella es enfermera, así que sabe perfectamente que los condones son utilizados principalmente para relaciones con mujeres públicas.

-_No es lo que piensas, Gatita preciosa... para mí eres la mujer más valiosa del mundo; y si hago esto es para protegerte a ti. Lo último que deseo es que tengas un problema con tu marido. Pero, a decir verdad, mataría porque me dieras un hijo. Te amo tanto..._

Dicho esto, comenzó a hacerla suya, con dulce frenesí, pasión y lujuria; como si de verdad esa misma noche fuera a morir y le estuvieran concediendo como última voluntad el derecho a hacerle el amor a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

No hubo rincón del níveo y hermoso cuerpo femenino que Archie no besara, lamiera, succionara o tocase, siempre con una ternura preñada de amor sincero y sin dejar de decirle románticas confesiones subidas de tono.

_-Te adoro, Gatita… me encanta tu cuerpo, tu boca, el exquisito sabor de tu brote escondido me enloquece. Qué ternura de piel tienes, preciosa…_

Ese hombre hasta para hacer el amor era fino y elegante. Ella no respondía nada, pero no sólo se dejaba hacer, estaba demasiado excitada con aquella droga que era el placer que estaba experimentando. Aunque comenzó a acariciarlo con timidez, luego se puso más mimosa y sus toques se volvieron cada vez más atrevidos, cosa que encendió a Archie.

A pesar de la vorágine de enloquecedoras sensaciones, la rubia estaba lo bastante consciente como para sentir la invasión del grueso miembro de su primo adoptivo y gozar de las apasionadas atenciones de Archie, quien ya la estaba penetrando con fuerza pero despacio y profundizando sus envites, a la vez que miraba extasiado los gestos de placer de la chica y el bamboleo de sus lechosos senos al compás de las embestidas del joven. Saber que él era quien la tenía rendida y ruborizada le dio la mayor sensación de triunfo que pudiera experimentar jamás.

Lo que por años había soñado, incluso aquellos tiempos en que se masturbaba junto a su hermano en la habitación que compartían en el San Pablo fantaseando los dos con la preciosa rubia, ahora se estaba haciendo realidad. Y era maravilloso. Esa mujer era simplemente fabulosa, un volcán de hembra que vibraba y lo hacía vibrar, nada que ver con la frígida de Annie, quien simplemente se tumbaba en la cama y le medio dejaba hacer.

Él quería con su alma entera quedarse enterrado en el hermoso cuerpo de Candy para siempre, partirla en dos, tenerla por toda la eternidad, ¡claro que sí! Pero había hecho un trato y era hora de cumplirlo como todo un caballero.

Dio las últimas embestidas con la mayor fuerza que pudo y no sin antes haberle sacado a la chica un orgasmo más, la cogió fuertemente por las caderas para hundirse lo más profundo en la suave cavidad femenina y correrse dentro de ella, gritando su nombre teniendo los gritos de placer de ella como excitante música de fondo. Justo en ese momento, la puerta chirrió espantosamente y el joven se retiró de Candy para desvanecerse al instante sin siquiera poder quitarse el preservativo, como si hubiera perdido el sentido. Candy dio un alarido de terror al ver que entraba una horrible sombra con forma humana.

_-No temas, damita de establo. No soy ningún fantasma. Soy de carne y hueso, y tengo un duro rabo pero que muy real para ti que lleva años esperando a tus labios..._

Esa voz ronca. Ese mote con el que se dirigió a ella…

_-¡Neal!_

_-El mismo que viste y calza, querida. Y ahora sentirás lo grande que calzo. Tu boquita, tu coñito y tu culito me lo van a agradecer._

Se despojó de la capa y Candy pudo ver un hermoso cuerpo desnudo, moreno, velludo y musculoso, coronado por un pene celestialmente bello y grueso que la calentó de nuevo.

¿Sería el éxtasis vivido con Archie o realmente deseaba a Neal desde hacía tiempo?

El joven Leagan, a diferencia de Archie, no fue delicado: apenas le permitió limpiarse el cuerpo con el paño y el agua perfumada de una jofaina dispuesta en la habitación, e inmediatamente arrodilló en la alfombra a la chica y la penetró por la boca sin más, de una sola estocada salvaje y dura, a la vez que le agarraba la cabeza para marcar el ritmo de la felación. Pero a ella le gustó. Seguía lubricada y excitada, quería más, mucho más… y se lo hizo saber a Neal adorando su miembro y animándole a continuar hundiendo su inmenso trozo de carne, gimiendo como posesa tocándose ella misma intentando obtener la ansiada liberación.

Pero de repente él salió de ella y con voracidad animal se llenó la boca con sus labios, sus pechos, su vientre y su sexo húmedo de mujer hasta hacerla ahora sí estallar de placentera locura, para luego besarla de nuevo apasionadamente mientras aferraba con su mano unos rubios mechones rizados con fuerza, casi causándole dolor, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Si yo hubiera sido Terry Grandchester, ni volviéndome imbécil mental te habría engañado, y mucho menos por esa zorra actriz de quinta…- el_ Señorito hablaba a la chica jadeando y con la voz sensualmente enronquecida por el deseo.

Neal tomó uno de los preservativos que había en una lujosa bandeja de plata puesta sobre la mesita de esa sala, se lo puso y volvió a penetrar a la chica de un solo golpe, ahora por la vagina para continuar con su ardiente vaivén tras el orgasmo femenino.

Candy ella sintió un dedo que acariciaba circularmente su perla íntima estimulando aun más su placer. ¿Neal? Imposible, él estaba muy ocupado estrujando con las dos manos los pechos femeninos, chupando con frenesí sus pezones mientras la clavaba sin parar con su grueso miembro. ¿Será Archie? No, él seguía desvanecido al lado de ellos.

Se asustó de verdad. Pero Neal no podía atender a su terror porque estaba en una especie de trance, embistiéndola frenéticamente como un poseso, hundiéndose hasta la base del pene, chocando sus testículos contra el suave perineo femenino, totalmente perdido en la humedad de esa mujer y las sensaciones increíblemente placenteras largamente anheladas.

Además ella misma se estaba volviendo loca de placer, alucinando en colores chillantes, saboreando la exquisita ambrosía de los besos de Neal, que se reveló como un magnífico besador. Estos hombretones han resultado ser unos maravillosos amantes. Uno tierno y el otro violento, pero ambos muy ardientes. Incluso se olvidó de Terry y del que ella creía espléndido sexo que le brindaba porque lo de estos machos era algo más: fuego puro. Lava quemante. Y porque en cada embestida, en cada beso y con cada roce, le estaban diciendo que la amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

_-Candy… - _Neal articuló palabra con dificultad entre gemidos- _desde el día que llegaste a mi casa me toco pensando en ti. Estoy casado, tengo amantes, voy al mejor prostíbulo de Chicago, pero siempre que estoy haciéndomelo con una mujer me la cojo pensando en ti, imaginando tus deliciosas tetas, tu interior apretadito, tu boca sensual…_

_-Oh… sí, dime más, Neal…-_ las calientes confesiones del Señorito encendían más, si cabe, a la rubia, aunque se desconocía a sí misma. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ser tan ardiente.

_-Me corro en esas mujeres creyendo que es a ti a quien riego con mi licor y te imaginado ruborizada haciendo esa cara de viciosa que estás poniendo ahora que me tienes entero clavado hasta el fondo, comiéndote esas tetas tan ricas que posees, comiéndote el ahí abajo y metiéndome caliente por todas tus entradas._

_-Empuja, no pares, y cuéntamelo todo… cómo te pongo caliente- _la voz ronca y jadeante de Candy casi hace explotar a Neal, pero aun no era el momento y el Señorito apenas pudo contener su orgasmo.

_-¿Sabes que todos los hombres que te hemos conocido hemos querido follar contigo? Odio a ese cabrón de tu marido porque el maldito actorsucho de cuarta bien que te puede coger cuando quiera, como quiera y por donde quiera; y sobre todo porque te engaña con esa estúpida actriz que no te llega ni a los talones... Es una cualquiera que se acuesta con el primero que vea que tenga dinero. Hasta yo me la he tirado._

_«Vaya, al parecer la infidelidad de Terry es de dominio público»_ pensó la rubia. ¿Se estaría exhibiendo con Karen por Nueva York antes de que llegara ella, su esposa legítima? Seguramente.

Neal embestía como poseso murmurando las palabras más sucias que Candy había escuchado jamás, y finalmente inundó el preservativo con su ardiente semen que ella sintió a través del látex. Luego la besó largo rato, sin sacar su miembro de ella y con una inusitada ternura le dijo al oído algo que no pensó escuchar nunca de él.

_-Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, Candice. Siempre te he amado y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. No lo olvides jamás._

Con una expresión de sincero pesar nunca vista por la rubia, el Señorito se retiró de Candy. Al igual que Archie, parecía que tenía el tiempo contado, y en cuanto se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, cayó desvanecido al lado de ella.

Candy se estaba pasando de nuevo el paño empapado con agua perfumada por todo el cuerpo y vistiéndose para salir a toda prisa del lugar, aunque su intimidad seguía palpitando, deseando aun más atenciones ardientes. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, oyó unas voces que la llamaban por su nombre. Unas voces muy conocidas, pero que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

_-¿Acaso no nos has extrañado, preciosa?_

Era imposible. Ellos estaban muertos. Candy había visto morir a Anthony y formó parte del equipo médico que reconoció el cadáver de Stear recuperado del mar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un espantoso miedo recorrió su cuerpo, paralizándola.

_-No temas, mi dulce Candy. Estamos aquí para cuidarte y amarte._

_-¿Anthony? ¿Stear? Dios, ¡noooooooooo!_

La joven se desmayó por el terror, la impresión y el cansancio. Despertó sintiendo el cálido aliento de Anthony besando su boca tiernamente y los hábiles dedos de Stear explorando su intimidad. No podía ser real, pero lo era. Esas manos aprisionando sus pechos y aquellos dedos masajeando dulcemente su palpitante intimidad no eran otro más de sus sueños eróticos: la humedad y los espasmos que estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo le decían que ellos eran auténticos.

Se atrevió a mirarlos. A pesar de la primera impresión de espanto por ver a unos muertos revividos, tuvo que aceptar que estaban guapísimos, seguramente ese sería el aspecto que tuvieran si siguiesen vivos. Hermosamente varoniles, altos, con una figura de ensueño… y unos arietes fabulosos que reclamaban con sus tremendas erecciones entrar en el cuerpo de la bella rubia.

Y vaya si entraron en ella. Se turnaron para introducirse en sus carnes trémulas y mojadas, aunque eran un poco más torpes que Neal y Archie debido a que habían fallecido en plena adolescencia sin poder adquirir experiencia sexual. Anthony perdió la virginidad esa noche, y para Stear fue su tercera vez. Sólo se había acostado un par de veces con mujeres públicas cuando estaba en la guerra en Francia, y lo hizo con chicas rubias pensando precisamente en su deliciosa prima adoptiva.

Mientras Stear la penetraba dulcemente y probaba sus endurecidas crestas rosadas, ella vio a Anthony con suma ternura. Era tan parecido a Albert, pero con una mirada mucho más inocente. Por fortuna se había ido de este mundo sin conocer la maldad. Lo hizo venir al lado de ella y tras acariciarlo un rato, se llevó su miembro a la boca -tal como le había enseñado Terry hace años-, lo que provocó en el rubio una increíble sensación que jamás había conocido. Los cada vez más intensos jadeos de los tres jóvenes reanimaron a sus primos "vivos", quienes se unieron a la caliente ceremonia de sensual adoración a su única diosa, brindándole caricias y sinceras palabras de amor.

_-Siempre te he amado, Candy... gracias por el hermoso regalo de tu piel y tu dulzura-_ ¿quién dijo que los ratones de biblioteca eran fríos y aburridos? Stear era tan apasionado como cualquier hombre, y lo demostraba con sincero ardor.

Estando los muchachos completamente atrapados en aquel maravilloso mar de emociones la puerta volvió a chirriar. Todos se sobresaltaron, pero más la rubia, porque vio aparecer una silueta demasiado familiar rodeada por un halo de luz procedente del pasillo. Era un hombre alto, de cabello largo y figura imponente.

_-¿T...Terry?-_ la rubia apenas si pudo articular esa palabra.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**©Eli_Andrew_Cornwell/Stear's_Girl/MorenetaC**

* * *

**Hola! Me alegro que esté siendo de su agrado! Paso a contestar reviews.**

**Lady Lyuva Sol.- **También tengo mis ahorrillos para comprar la fórmula y agenciarme a mi Gafitas hermoso, jejeje...

**AmiAzu.- **Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir, pues soy nueva en esto de escribir ficciones. Lo mío son presupuestos e informes.

**CandyFan72.- ** Pues mira, aquí tienes el fic ya completo... Verás que el señor Grandchester se queda sin plato y sin mujer, pero pues como que no le da mucho apuro.

**Clau Ardley.- **Igual de primero lo hizo por cabrito, pero me gusta pensar que en realidad se enamoró de la Klaisse... yo no odio al señor actor, así que le doy su chance de amar y ser amado de verdad.

**Sayuri1707.-** ¡Espero que tus dudas queden resueltas con este capítulo y el siguente! ¡Y también que sea de tu agrado y me dejes un review!

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews bienintencionados, son mi aliciente para seguir.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercera y última parte de esta locura golosa. Espero que esté siendo de su agrado, intento manejar erotismo explícito sin caer en el mal gusto. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios..._

_,-_

* * *

Estando los muchachos completamente atrapados en aquel maravilloso mar de emociones la puerta volvió a chirriar. Todos se sobresaltaron, pero más la rubia, porque vio aparecer una silueta demasiado familiar rodeada por un halo de luz procedente del pasillo. Era un hombre alto, de cabello largo y figura imponente.

_-¿T...Terry?-_ la rubia apenas si pudo articular esa palabra.

_,-_

* * *

o-o-o

_-No, pequeña. Albert-_ contestó el rubio girando el cuerpo de manera que la luz del pasillo incidió oblicuamente sobre su hermoso rostro, aumentando su enigmática y varonil belleza.

Candy instintivamente alejó de ella a los muchachos con sus pequeñas manos, y con el rostro grana por la vergüenza, tomó su arrugado vestido intentando cubrirse con él. Agachó la cabeza y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ni siquiera sintió cómo la enorme mano de Albert tocaba dulcemente su mentón, animándola a levantar la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos.

_-Candy, mi pequeña... no te preocupes, lo sé todo. Soy parte de esto, ¿comprendes lo que te digo? Todos te amamos por igual._

La chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y esa fue la única señal que Alber necesitó para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla tiernamente, para poco a poco ir subiendo el tono del ósculo. Después de unos minutos disfrutando de aquel suave y perfumado cuerpo cubierto de diminutas pecas, Albert hizo una señal a sus sobrinos para que volvieran a amar a la rubia, pero dejando claro que él era quien mandaba ahora.

Cuando después de acariciarla durante un buen rato con los dedos empapados de un fino aceite perfumado, uno de ellos invadió su pequeña entrada posterior Candy gritó de dolor y placer, pero ese grito fue acallado por un delicioso beso de Stear que masajeó su lengua contra la suya sin dejar de tocarse para su amada rubia. Albert la estaba poseyendo por la delante, otro por atrás, Stear estaba frente a ella besándola y tocándose , uno más lamía de su nuca y espalda el dulce sudor de la excitación femenina y el último de pie observaba la escena trabajándose íntimamente sin dejar de mirar a la sensual rubia.

Todos fueron muy gentiles con Candy, incluso Neal, pero no dejaron hueco femenino sin visitar con sus duros arietes masculinos, con sus dedos y sus lenguas, intercambiándose de sitio pero cuidando de usar un nuevo preservativo en cada cambio de lugar. Seguramente gastaron una pequeña fortuna en los látex, pero... ¿acaso la familia no era de muchos posibles? Y aunque hubiesen sido humildes jornaleros, habrían pagado eso y más por estar con ella pero protegiéndola al máximo.

Albert, que era todo un poeta, la estimulaba también con sus palabras.

_-Eres tan hermosa cuando sacas la fiera que llevas dentro… ¿sabes que nos tienes a los cinco a punto de estallar con los movimientos de tu hermoso cuerpo, con tus caricias, tus gemidos de hembra caliente y tu lindo rostro excitado?_

La rubia se sintió plena, llena, extasiada, satisfecha, poderosa. Ella sola estaba llevando a esos hombres al clímax y la habían arrastrado con ellos a la marea de su lujuria. Era sencillamente arrollador. Un frenesí amatorio salpicado de exquisitos jadeos y eróticas frases dirigidas sólo a ella.

De repente, Albert tuvo un cierto arranque de posesividad, y haciendo valer sus derechos de Patriarca, ordenó a sus sobrinos retirarse de Candy. Quería poseerla él solo, llenarla con su licor en exclusiva, que nadie más la besara cuando la hiciera explotar como una supernova. Permitió a sus sobrinos quedarse a observar, tocarse y gemir, pero el privilegio de inundar a esa mujer con toda la pasión, vitalidad y amor, sería sólo suyo.

Se aplicó en la faena. La levantó con gracia ¡era tan ligera en sus brazos!, y la recostó en un elegante diván que presidía la habitación. Volvió a adorarla con dulce veneración, lamiendo delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Su idea era hacerle el amor tierna y largamente, pero el deseo de años pudo más que él, y de repente aceleró el ritmo, volviendo sus caricias y envites cada vez más eufóricos animado por los gemidos de placer de aquella rubia cuya piel estaba perlada de exquisito sudor, completamente sonrojada y con sus ojos verdes destilando una vibrante mezcla de lujuria y ternura nunca vista.

El último y más tremendo orgasmo de Candy fue también el clímax para sus "primos", quienes le regalaron al unísono su íntima ambrosía. Candy otra vez perdió el conocimiento, incapaz de soportar más placer, mientras Albert, el único que no llevaba preservativo en ese momento, la inundaba con su semilla caliente. Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que hubo tenido en esa sola noche, pero sin duda eran más y mucho mejores que todos los que Terry le provocó en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Nunca se había sentido más deseada, querida, amada.

o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

Al día siguiente Candy amaneció aseada y vistiendo un diminuto camisón rosa en brazos de su marido, quien tenía lo que creyó una terrible resaca, por lo que pensó que había pasado toda la noche con su mujer a la que encontró especialmente hermosa con un gesto de satisfacción en la cara imposible de esconder. Terry le subió el camisón y miró que su intimidad y su entrada trasera estaban ligeramente escocidas, señal inequívoca de que había hecho el amor salvajemente.

_-Hummmm... Feliz 1926, Tarzana... -_sonrió pícaramente_- Así que al final te cogí bien cogida, ¿verdad que no fue tan horrible, pecosa?_

El cornudo infiel pensaba que él la había desvirgado por atrás, cuando en realidad fue… a saber. Candy ya ni se acordaba de quién fue el primero en tomarla en ese rincón, pero sí que tal vez todos estuvieron ahí en algún momento y la llenaron con su pasión. Ella no dijo nada a su marido, sólo le sonrió, le besó y tras arreglarse, bajaron al comedor para desayunar con Albert, Annie y Archie.

_-Hey, Albert, ¡cuánto tiempo, trotamundos! Anoche le preguntaba al Elegante por ti... ¿qué te cuentas, vagabundo?_

_-¿Qué tal, Terrence? Me han contado que te va muy bien en el teatro._

_-Oh, sí, Albert; la verdad es que me estoy haciendo de oro con la compañía, y ya me han llamado para trabajar en películas... ¿Te interesaría invertir en una productora de cine? Ya sé que no es lo mismo que limpiar mierdas de animales, pero ahí estaré yo para asesorarte. ¡Además hay algunas actrices que están buenísimas, quizás entre ellas esté la mujer que buscas!_

_«En realidad, la mujer de mi vida está al lado tuyo, imbécil.»_

Porque Candy se encuentra presente, que si no, Albert habría dado un buen puñetazo al actor. Aunque bulle por dentro, responde impasible, típico en él.

_-Tal vez en otra ocasión, Terrence. De momento, acabo de volver de un largo viaje y debo ponerme al corriente con los negocios que ya tiene mi familia. Pero te agradezco la invitación._

La rubia aun estaba un poco adolorida, muy confundida y excitada por la vorágine de sensaciones vividas la noche anterior, pero a la vez se vio en la cama haciendo el amor con su esposo. Concluyó que había sido otro de sus raros sueños y saludó a sus anfitriones. Al ver a Archie y Albert la sangre le subió al rostro de nuevo, porque el dandi le guiñó el ojo y el Patriarca se relamió los labios. ¡Todo había ocurrido de verdad!

De pronto las deliciosas imágenes del tórrido encuentro nocturno desfilaron en la mente de Candy y ella pudo recordar cómo al poco de terminar entre los cinco la asearon acariciando con dulzura todo su cuerpo desnudo en una majestuosa bañera mientras le decían lo hermosa que era y cuánto la amaban, para que finalmente Albert la depositara con todo el dolor de su corazón en la cama junto a Terry, quien estaba profundamente dormido por el sedante administrado.

_«Maldito bastardo inglés, ¿cómo puedes serle infiel a esta diosa de mujer? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Para eso mejor no te hubieras casado con ella, estúpido cretino!»_ pensó Albert al ver a Terry al lado de la rubia, recordando exactamente las mismas palabras que murmuró cuando acostó a Candy en el lecho de matrimonio a lado de su esposo.

La intimidad de la rubia volvió a humedecerse recordando la pasión Andrew, pero se mantuvo callada y serena. Cuando Terry tuvo que marcharse de improviso a Pittsburgh por "negocios" –en realidad iba a donde Karen, que lo tenía encoñado perdido-, y Annie se fue de compras a Chicago, Albert y Archie llamaron a Neal para que se reunieran con Candy a fin de confirmarle que todo había ocurrido de verdad y cómo esto había sido posible.

_-Verás, Gatita… hace poco el tío William se dio una vuelta por el laboratorio de Stear y encontró entre los archivos de mi hermano la fórmula para volver a la vida a cualquier criatura. Stear ya la había probado con algunos animales y con muertos de la morgue y estaba dando los últimos toques a su invento, pero por entonces el estúpido de tu marido le prestó ese avión y le contó sobre la situación en Europa, y poco después Stear se fue a la guerra donde me lo mataron. También por eso odio a tu duquesito de quinta._

El patriarca Andrew continuó la explicación.

_-Tuve que buscar por medio mundo a un científico que supiera descifrar y completar la fórmula de Stear, hasta que di con un prusiano que lo logró. Sin embargo, para que la poción funcione en personas debe ser preparada con sangre humana fresca, y es ahí donde Archie y Neal entran. Al donar su sangre quedaron débiles y por eso se desvanecieron un rato después de estar contigo, pequeña._

El rubio suspira y prosigue con cierto titubeo, como si intuyera que lo que dirá a continuación no será algo agradable para Candy.

_-Pequeña, yo llegué tarde al encuentro porque tuve que preparar el brebaje según las instrucciones, administrarlo mis sobrinos... sacarlos de la cripta familiar, llevarles a que se asearan y cambiaran en el laboratorio de Stear y traerlos a tu lado. Encima, el imbécil de tu esposo se medio despertó justo cuando íbamos para la sala de las estatuas rotas..._

En el hermoso rostro de Albert aun se podía ver la rabia contra el otrora amigo suyo. Muy lejos estaban aquellos alegres días de pintas de cerveza y visitas al zoo en Londres.

_-Apenas me dio tiempo de meter a los chicos a la habitación y de inmediato fui a donde tu marido. Me entretuve charlando con él mientras buscaba la forma de volver a poner en su bebida el sedante que Archie le había dado antes. Y me aseguré de que ahora sí estuviera bien dormido y entonces fui a tu lado, a hacerte mía, pequeña. Archie y yo habíamos olvidado el aguante que tiene tu querido esposo con el alcohol, maldición, y eso me retrasó un rato._

El señorito Leagan dio punto final a la ronda de respuestas.

_Pero como recordarás, Archie y yo volvimos a la vida y junto con el tío William, y Stear y Anthony -que sólo pueden estar "vivos" unas horas cada ocasión-, entre los cinco pudimos joderte un buen rato como a ti te gusta, putita._

Una risilla nerviosa salió de Candy, y se ruborizó. Iba a reprender a Neal por su grosería, pero no tenía sentido: había dicho la verdad. Le encantó sentirse la mayor de las cortesanas porque ellos la estaban amando, entregándole sus almas enteras. No supo ni cómo, pero de repente se vio sin ropa y siendo venerada con infinita dulzura por esos tres hombres. Y supo que las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual, porque los necesitaba tanto o más que ellos a ella.

Días después el actor y su mujer se despidieron de los Cornwell prometiendo regresar pronto, y al poco tiempo a instancias de Candy decidieron instalarse en Chicago. Terry no se opuso: así podría ver más seguido a Karen en el apartamento de Nueva York. mientras la señora Grandchester tendría la oportunidad de visitar muchas veces más a su querida hermana Annie, quien si no estaba ebria de láudano su querido esposo convenientemente sedaba antes de llevarse a la rubia al ala prohibida. Ese pequeño paraíso donde Neal y Albert ya habían aplicado las gotas de la fórmula de Stear a los despojos de los dos ataúdes y junto con el inventor y Anthony la esperaban guapos, aseados, vigorosos, desnudos y duros como roca para hacerla aullar de placer cual perra en celo con sus miembros, sus manos, sus bocas y sus lenguas.

Albert era el maestro que los guiaba a todos y quien tenía el privilegio de ser el último en tomar a la rubia y correrse dentro de ella sin preservativo.

Así pues, con el tiempo Candy Grandchester anunció su estado de buena esperanza, y unos meses después tuvo a su primer hijo: una preciosa niña de pelo muy oscuro, casi negro. Su esposo no se preocupó, después de todo él mismo era castaño oscuro, y además no se sabía cómo eran los padres de su mujer dada su condición de huérfana. Por añadidura, de todas formas estaba demasiado enganchado a Karen como para darse cuenta de que esa nena en realidad era hija de Stear -alguien que además llevaba muerto casi diez años-, y que el padre de los otros dos niños rubios que nacieron después fue Albert.

Así que a Terry no pareció importarle demasiado que la niña tuviese tan poco parecido con él, de hecho, en los numerosos reportajes que les hacían las revistas el actor de moda siempre posaba para los fotógrafos con su mejor sonrisa acompañando a _"las personitas más importantes de mi vida"_. Sí claro, ¿y Karen?

_-Desgraciado mentiroso-_ mascullaba Albert cada vez que leía esos artículos de prensa.

El inventor fue regañado por sus primos y su tío semanas después del nacimiento de Stelle Grandchester, pues cada vez era más evidente el parecido de la pequeña con su padre. Esto fue confirmado con unas fotos familiares proporcionadas por Archibald, en las que aparecían unos bebés hermanos Cornwell y dejaron fuera de toda duda la paternidad de la criatura; lo que causó gran malestar entre los Andrew.

Y es que los hombres habían acordado, desde antes de estar con ella, que el único que podía dejar su semilla y embarazar a Candy debía ser Albert, para minimizar las sospechas debido a los rasgos físicos en los niños. Stear no se arredró ante los insultos que proferían contra él su hermano, Anthony y Neal. Estaba demasiado orgulloso de saber que su amor por Candy había dado tan hermoso fruto -aunque fuese utilizando la ingeniosa, pero ruin, treta de perforar su látex- que aquellas soeces imprecaciones no le hicieron el mínimo daño. Ni siquiera el monumental enfado de su tío hizo mella en él.

_-Alistair, para ti será toda una hazaña, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar qué pasará cuando esa nena crezca y alguien sospeche porque tus rasgos de cretino empollón se le hayan acentuado a la pobre criatura? ¡Eres un estúpido! Como le pase algo a Candy o a la niña, de mi cuenta corre que no vuelves a salir de tu escondrijo, ¿queda claro?_

_-De acuerdo, tío William. No volverá a suceder_- prometió Stear, pero no dejó de sentir su pecho henchido de orgullo y amor. Se las arreglaría para ver a su hija y apoyarla el todo lo que pudiese.

o-o-o-o

De entre todo el entorno cercano a los Grandchester sólo Eleanor sospechó algo, pues tras cinco años de matrimonio estéril de repente su nuera tiene tres hijos en menos de cuatro años, justo después de volver a frecuentar a su familia en Chicago. Al mismo tiempo que Terry nunca tuvo hijos con Karen aun habiendo estrechado su relación al punto de que el reputado histrión pasaba más tiempo en el apartamento de su compañera actriz que en su propia casa. Pero la bondadosa suegra se convenció con la explicación dada por Candy: que el clima de Inglaterra y la tristeza por no estar cerca de su familia la habían bloqueado emocionalmente para engendrar; y por último, la mujer estaba loca con sus "nietos".

Sin embargo, el único clima que ha influido favorablemente en la fertilidad de la rubia es el que producían aquellos cinco apasionados hombres para ella sola. Cinco vehementes enamorados que ardían por y para ella y que se esmeraban en conseguir que se estremeciera de gozo hasta perder el sentido.

_-Bienvenida de nuevo, preciosa, ¿nos extrañabas?-_ le decían al unísono cada vez que se reunían, siempre hermosos y erectos.

Y la continuaron amando incluso cuando se hizo vieja. Nunca se cansaron de ella, siempre la vieron hermosa y se lo demostraban en cada encuentro porque siempre le hacían el amor con titánica vehemencia, como si fuera la última vez. Después de los primeros encuentros no volvieron a poseerla todos a la vez, porque respetaron las creencias y deseos de la rubia, ya que Candy se negó a repetir más aquellas primeras aventuras. Pero idearon una forma de poder amarla todos con cierta frecuencia: establecieron una especie de turnos con la mujer, que acataron a rajatabla. Se reunían con ella, charlaban, le declaraban su amor entre besos y caricias, pero sólo quien tuviera el derecho en esa cita era quien podía poseerla completamente.

Al final todos acabaron bebiendo del brebaje que Stear perfeccionó y conforme los que seguían vivos iban "muriendo" fueron sepultados en la cripta familiar, pero en las noches de luna nueva salen de sus tumbas con el lozano aspecto de la veinteañera juventud para charlar y retozar ya sea en el ala prohibida de la mansión o en los bosques de Lakewood.

_**FIN**_

**©Eli_Andrew_Cornwell/Stear's_Girl/MorenetaC**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este cuento calentito, esperando que sea de su agrado y deseando conocer su opinión por medio de reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme.**


End file.
